The proper use of validated imaging biomarkers can significantly benefit the oncology drug development process. The issues surrounding the validation of new imaging biomarkers, however, are highly complex, The purpose of this planning grant application is to seek funds from the NIH-NCI to establish a partnership comprised of academic research, industry, government, and patient advocacy groups in order to promote the rigorous discovery, characterization, validation, and utilization of imaging biomarkers for accelerating the development of safe and effective oncology pharmaceuticals. The planning grant revolves around three aims: to confer a multidisciplinary partnership to work towards this goal; to select a set of demonstration projects, and to develop an operating plan for the partnership.